


Adorable Sparkle Challenge 2: Sparkle Harder

by CountDorku



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adorable Sparkle Challenge, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Stargazing, like mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountDorku/pseuds/CountDorku
Summary: More short Glimmadora pieces for a challenge.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	1. Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Glimmer stargaze.

“Look,” said Glimmer, pointing up into the sky. “See those ones over there, by the seventh moon? Those look like a shell. And Salineas is that way, so…I guess that one’s Mermista’s.”

Adora tilted her head a little bit, then nodded. “Yeah, I see what you mean. Like a clam, with those little lines of stars going through it.”

“Yeah.” Glimmer smiled. “Now you do one.”

Adora scanned the starfield, looking for shapes. Finally, she pointed. “Near the ninth moon? There’s a wing – like yours. I think that should be yours.” She was silent for a moment. “I really do admire how you always rose above how people hurt you – like when you spared Catra. I was so mad when you tried to use the Heart…but I know you only ever meant the best. You never broke, never forgot what you were fighting for.”

Glimmer’s blush was barely visible in the moonlight. “Okay, well, that one _there_ , in the centre? Directly over us? That looks kind of like your shield.” She smiled faintly. “I always did think it was a little strange that you had the sword, when a shield is much more _you_. A sword’s a weapon; it’s used to destroy. That was never who you were. You always fought to defend people – even your enemies, even people who went out of their way to hurt you.”

Adora kissed her on the neck and said, “You know, your hair is also full of stars.” She pointed. “There’s a little constellation back here that looks like a heart…”

“You are too cute, you know that?” Glimmer said in mock anger. “It’s not fair on all the other suitors I’m supposed to have.”

“I’ll be sure to apologise when they get here,” said Adora, kissing her again. “Now it’s your turn.”

“All right.” She pointed up into the sky. “Look, over there – Catra’s mask. You kind of need to tilt your head a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's time for another one of these!
> 
> Unlike last time, though, when I started posting them pretty late, this time the challenge is _still going on_. If you find these prompts kick-start some creativity, why not join the discord [here](https://discord.gg/dZFXhR) and have a go for yourself?


	2. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora is stressed.

“Bow!”

Bow looked up into the tree and suppressed a sigh. “Adora, what are you doing up there?”

“I’m in hiding!” said Adora, her face poking out of the tree’s crown.

“Yes, I can see that. _Why_ are you hiding?”

“I, uh, I was composing a message, and I accidentally sent it to everyone.”

“Everyone’s sent out at least one message to the wrong person, Adora. What was in it?”

“It, uh.” The bright red of Adora’s face contrasted sharply with the green foliage. “It was a love confession.”

“Okay…kind of embarrassing, but not disastrous.”

“What do you mean, not disastrous?” Adora’s red, embarrassed face began to pale, managing to average out at ‘mild sunburn’. “Everyone’s going to know I have feelings for Glimmer! And I…”

Bow breathed out. “Adora… _everyone already knows_. I know. Perfuma knows. Mermista knows. Frosta knows. The Brightmoon carpenters and stonemasons know.”

“How do they know?”

“You keep walking into walls when you see her in a new outfit.”

“Oh.”

“So,” Bow summarised, “you don’t need to worry. The only person who could possibly be surprised by this is Glimmer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with yesterday, this challenge is still ongoing and there are a few weeks to go, so if you're interested in taking a shot, why not swing by [the Discord](https://discord.gg/M8c2Dj) and give it a shot?


	3. Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora comes to a sad realisation, but luckily Glimmer is there for her.

“Glimmer?”

Glimmer hurriedly closed the trashy romance novel she’d been idly flicking through as Adora stepped into the library. The story of the Salinean pirate queen’s forbidden romance with the scorpioni Horde soldier would have to wait; she could hear the pain in Adora’s voice. “Adora? Adora, what’s wrong?”

“I was thinking about…” Adora took a deep breath and continued, “Something Horde Prime said. That the First Ones were extinct. And we never did find any others while we were out there.”

The coin dropped. “Your family.”

Adora looked at her, eyes beginning to brim with tears. “Am I the last one? Am I…alone?”

“No, Adora. You’re not alone.” Glimmer spread her arms, and after a moment, Adora plunged into the hug. “You have a family here, on Etheria! Bow, and Mermista, and Sea Hawk, and Perfuma, and Scorpia, and Frosta, and Swift Wind, and Entrapta…and Catra, I guess…”

“And you?”

“Yeah.” Glimmer held her tight, feeling Adora’s tears soak into her shoulder. “And me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We never did get any resolution to this subplot in canon, not that I'm bitter or anything.
> 
> If you're feeling inspired, why not swing by the Discord and join in? Today's link is [here](https://discord.gg/wrStnt). (It'll expire tomorrow!)


	4. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer wakes up in the night.

Glimmer’s eyes fluttered open.

It was midnight in Brightmoon, and Adora was shuddering. Another nightmare.

As she forced her arms to move, Adora cried out. She was almost convulsing, as if trying to get her back away from something that was hurting it.

The Battle of Brightmoon, it had to be. Those scars, the injuries she’d taken…

She wriggled closer to Adora and wrapped her arms around the larger woman. “It’s okay, Adora,” she whispered. “I’m here. I’m always going to be here.”

Almost instinctively, Adora’s own arms grabbed Glimmer and held her closer. An absurd fear of being suffocated in Adora’s strong arms danced across her sleep-addled mind for a second, but she dismissed it.

She knew that Adora would never hurt her.

After a few seconds, Adora’s grip relaxed, just a little, and her breathing slowed.

Glimmer snuggled in and drifted back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's server link is [here!](https://discord.gg/f5QAXs)


	5. Special Occasions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some light comedy after the last couple of prompts got a little heavy.

“So what did you say it was called?”

“Heartwing Day.” Bow gave Adora an odd look. “The Horde really didn’t tell you anything about it?”

“The Horde didn’t tell me _the days of the week_ , Bow. Special occasions were definitely out.” She eyed him quizzically. “So…what do you do for Heartwing Day?”

“Well, if there’s someone who you really like, who you want to spend time with, you spend the day with them, get them flowers, have a nice meal together.” His eyes widened for a moment. “Ask them first.”

Adora’s eyes bugged out as a realisation hit her. “So, back when I’d just joined the rebellion…when Glimmer handed me a fistful of violets and we had dinner together…”

Bow groaned. “I told her she should have asked you first!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That brings us to the end of my Adorable Sparkle Challenge prompts! But again, if you're inspired, why not join the Discord and write up your own? Today's link is [here](https://discord.gg/v677yX), feel free to hit me up or keep an eye on [TheShortestManOnEarth's take on the Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870189) (which is really good)


End file.
